


Just as Good

by Ballycastle_Bat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Olivarrysecretvalentine2019, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Oliver had big plans for valentines day before he was injured, but what he got instead was just as good.





	Just as Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrysocollaTears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysocollaTears/gifts).



> [[Warnings: Injury, broken bones,  
> AN: For my secret valentine ChrysocollaTears! I hope you like it ♡  
> Prompt was: Caring for a servery injured/Recovering S.O.  
> Edit March 22nd 2019: So, the weekend of Valentine's day I had the flu with a high fever. I finally got the nerve to look at it. Oh man. I'm sorry. Fixing soon.]]

The room was heavy as Barry headed to Oliver's side. He didn’t say anything. He didn't need to. He reached out for Oliver’s unmoving hand, then stopped. He had a city to protect. People to call.

“Listen, man: You should just sit with him.” Cisco spoke up from his spot across the room. He gave Barry’s back a reassuring pat. “I'll take over patrols for a bit and call Thea.”

Barry’s long pale hand slid around Oliver's. The warmth be was desperate to feel provided Barry some comfort.

Oliver was _broken._  Physically this time. His femur was broken in several places and required pins to set it. This had been one of those times that Barry was violently confronted with his boyfriend's mortality.

 _I was right there_. Self anger fueling his thoughts as he carefully trailed his fingers over the bandages that cocooned his body. Over his chest and shoulder, down his arm. The other set secured to his side.

 _Oliver!_ He could remember screaming as he pressed against the barrier separating Barry from Oliver and their villain. He should have been smarter. He shouldn't have allowed himself to be trapped like that, leaving Oliver on his own.

This wasn't going away over night. Not the same way Barry's injuries had closed themselves mere hours. It was almost strange to watch Oliver heal naturally. He sometimes had to remind himself it was normal.

Oliver groaned softly. His face contorting from the pain. Barry squeezed his hand a little harder in response. “Hey, Ollie,” he spoke low, one hand gently stopping Oliver from sitting up. “Caitlin had to put pins in your leg. Your shoulder and arm are bad too. You shouldn't move too much.”

“What happened?”

“Grodd broke a few things on the left side of your body. Mainly your arm and your leg, but a few ribs too.” He explained, brushing his hand over Oliver's hair. “Caitlin patched you up, but you're going to be out of Commission for a while.”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I watched, and I couldn't--.”

“I'll be okay, Barry.” Oliver moved to sit up.

Barry adjusted the medbay bed to help him.

* * *

Barry closed the door behind him as he entered Oliver's apartment a few weeks later. He was surprised when he was met by William. Their eyes met and they looked at each other silently for a few seconds.

Barry wished he knew what to say, but the situation was going to be awkward regardless. “Hey, Will. How’s your dad?”

“He’s fine. He’s grumpy because he can't do much.” He shrugged his shoulders and Barry headed further inside.

“How’s school?” he called over his shoulder.

“It's fine.”

“William here got a science award thing.” Thea announced proudly, coming to drape an arm over Williams shoulders. “We’re very proud of him.”

“It wasn't an award, I just got into the honors program.” William rolled his eyes.

“Hey, but that's really great, congrats kiddo!” he grinned.

He went through to Oliver. “Hey.”

Oliver laid on his back on the bed. He had his eyes on the door. Barry friended at the sight, it had been weeks and he hasn't improved very much. It was hard to see him like this, if Barry was being honest. “Hey,” he smiled and leaned up into it.

“Hey you, come here--” he gestured for Barry to come closer as he forced himself up into a sitting position.

Barry moved closer to the bed and kissed Oliver on the cheek. “I brought you something.” he grinned brightly. “but I'll show you after dinner, don't even try getting up.”

“Oh really?” he slurred slightly around the pain meds. “It's good to see you. Didn't expect you back so soon.”

Barry frowned, he knew Oliver didn’t like being inebriated. Barry squeezed his good shoulder gently. “Well, a little bird told me you've been ignoring just about all of the doctors orders, so I came back.”

“So, what you’re saying is,” his focus fell on William with a smile. That my son is a snitch” he joked lightly.

“ _Ollie_ ,” Barry crossed his arms. “You're going to do more damage if you keep trying to run around on that leg.”

William looked up at Barry. “He'll get better though, right?”

“Of course he will,” Barry patted William’s shoulder. “Don't worry, I'll take care of everything.”

Thea flicked the side of Oliver’s head. “Behave yourself, stay in bed."

“Well, you two have fun and I will make sure he doesn't run any marathons.”

“Okay,” William nodded.

“Good to see you,” Thea said as she passed, and Barry returned the sentiment.

“When was the last time you changed your badges?”

“Thea helped me recently.”

“How recently?"

“Last Thursday.”

Barry was already getting the first aid kit. He made his way to the closet where Caitlin had left it. He then set it on Oliver's thigh. Pulling up a chair he got to work carefully cutting through the old badges on his arm and shoulder. Barry was careful to clean around the stitches and smaller cuts. Oliver winced and Barry hissed an apology.

“Thanks, Barr.” Oliver smiled a little. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.” Barry laughed and kissed his cheek before applying new bandages for him. “There we go,” he nodded once.

“Why are you laughing? I love you so much. Like a lot.” Oliver crossed his arms and winced.

“You're just extra affectionate.” Barry shrugged and reached out to run a hand over his hair.

Oliver closed his eyes lightly at the contact. “I'm fine, Barry.”

Barry didn't look convinced. It was obvious that he'd barely looked Oliver in the eye since he got there.

“Do you want to join me?” Oliver offered, pulling back the covers on his good side.

"You're hurt.”

“Only half of my body.”

Barry’s jaw clenched. He was trying not to think too hard on it.

“Babe. I would like my boyfriend on my good side, please.” He smiled up at him, gesturing for Barry to join him.

Barry slid into the other side of the bed, easily. patted his chest gently and kissed his cheek. “Of course, anything you want today. I'll take care of anything.”

“I'm not totally helpless.” Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Oliver, you can barely move unassisted.” Barry replied, doubtful of Oliver's words.

“That doesn't mean I need to be babied.”

Barry leaned his head on Oliver's good shoulder. “You're so stubborn.”

“So are you.” Oliver pointed out.

The two sat in silence for a bit. Barry was usually the talker. Oliver was a little more quiet. Now both of them were silent. He pressed his lips against Oliver's jaw. “It's just you and me for the rest of the evening, what do you want to do for dinner?”

“Lets order in.” Oliver decided. “Thea has William for the night. I _was_ going to cook something.”

“William told me that too.” Barry smirked against Oliver's bare shoulder. “How's your pain?”

“Wow, he really ratted me out on all counts, huh? My pain is only like a six, I'll be fine. I don't want any more pain meds.” He blinked a few times before his good hand came up to nudge Barry into a kiss. “I'm glad we still got to spend Valentine's day together though.”

 

Some time passed before they ordered dinner. Barry took Oliver's arm around his shoulders and helped him sit up further. With the help of the speedforce, Barry helped Oliver into a position where he could eat.

Barry settled on the end of the bed on the opposite side. He sat, legs folded under him, plate in his lap. “So,” Barry started, grinning. “I'm glad we still got to spend the day together even if neither of our grand plans worked out.”

“This is just as good as what I had planned.” Oliver smiled at Barry.

“I think we should do this next year too, just order in and hang out.” Barry suggested.

“No way, I'm cooking for _you_ next valentines day,” Oliver swiftly rejected the idea. “Actually, when I can use this damn leg again I'm cooking you dinner.”

* * *

When they finished, Barry left the room with their plates and the bottle of water by Oliver's bedside. He washed the plates in the sink with the aid of the speedforce before refilling Oliver's water.

When he returned to the bedroom, he held a small white box in his hands. “I brought us cupcakes!”

They ended up on their backs, a bit later, looking at the ceiling and talking about their lives, family and friends. “When are we getting together again?”

“Well, I'll come by tomorrow--” he was cut off by Oliver kissing a bit of frosting off his lip.

“Sounds good,” Oliver agreed.

Barry carefully braced himself on the bed as not to aggravate Oliver's injuries as he brought their lips together again. “Good Valentines Day?”

“This was a fantastic valentines day, I just wish I could get up and _do_ something.”

“Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure,” he replied and Barry moved to the television and started reading off DVDs until they settled on one. It didn't take long, Oliver only kept a couple in the house. When it was in Barry returned to the bed. Sliding under the covers, he put his head on Oliver's good shoulder.

Oliver pulled Barry closer and rested his head against his hair. His thumb rubbing gentle circles into his arm. “Happy Valentines Day.”

“Happy Valentines day.”


End file.
